Obey My Rules
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt cannot help but FIND reasons to visit the gorgeous Principal Anderson's office...Principal!Blaine and Student!Kurt. ONE SHOT. Klaine Prompt picture on my Twitter page. Please R&R! Rated M


Obey My Rules

A/N: Hiiii, here's another prompt. This one is Principal!Blaine & Student!Kurt. Picture prompt is, again, found on my Twitter. :)

Warnings: Mention of Finn, homophobic slurs, suicidal thoughts, ...football players being idiots...cussing...

Another Monday morning sucked for one Kurt Hummel. Well, really, everyday sucked. Being tossed in the dumpsters on a daily basis was _not _fun. Nor is smelling like rotten bananas. Or...having your favorite Marc Jacobs coat ruined to death by nasty and foul smelling waste.

Kurt thought on _several _occasions to just...end it all. _Hell, no one would even notice, would they? _Kurt thought miserablyone morning, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid any of the burly football players.

"Hey, lady gay face!"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he heard Dave Karofsky yelling at him. His heart raced, and he sped up his steps, just _trying _to get inside the school.

"Hey! We're talking to you, fairy boy!" Dave shouted with disgust.

The next thing Kurt new was the unbearable _stench _of Noah Puckerman's and Dave's sweat from that morning's football practice. He sighed, rolling his eyes, as they started to toss him.

"Hey!"

Puck, Finn, and Dave paused, and searched for the authoritive tone.

"Let go of him!"

"And who are you?" Finn asked, eyeing the new-teacher? Student? Faculty member such as the janitor?

"Your new principal." The man answered smug.

Silence.

Kurt's glasz eyes popped open, and he found the new _principal _standing there with his arms folded across his chest, with...what was that, a _smirk? _

"Shit...! Guys, put Hummel down..." Finn mumbled, hoisting his backpack back up onto his shoulder.

Puck and Dave put Kurt down.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and stared longingly at his Alexander McQueen boots.

"I'll see _you three _in my office..."

Dave scoffed, and walked off with Finn and Puck looking pissed off. "Fucking gays..." One of them muttered.

"You ok kid?" The handsome prinicpal asked, concerned.

Kurt met the man's eyes and sharply inhaled a breath at the _beauty _of those hazel orbs. _Say something...say something..._Kurt thought and gulped as his eyes never left this mesmerizing man's intense gaze.

The principal just smiled and said, "Let me know if you need anything, or if anyone else bothers you. We have a zero tolerance for bullying here at McKinley now..."

Kurt only nodded. _I...I like him already..._

xxxK&Bxxx

"Kurt Hummel, please come to the principal's office...again."

Mr. Schue sighed as he heard the PA shout and interrupt his glee club _yet again. _"Kurt..."

Kurt smirked and stood up, dusting his pants off. "Riiiiight...be right back, Mr. Schuester..." he stated as he left the room.

His heart pounding erratically in his chest, he made his way to Mr. _Anderson's _office. _Fuck, he's so gorgeous. _Kurt often found himself daydreaming of the sexy dapper man. He'd find _any excuse _just to visit his office. Anything from disrupting class to talking back to other teachers to leaving his untouched tray sitting on a cafeteria table.

He opened the door to the front office, a tight smile planted upon his face as he walked by Mrs. Duncan's disapproving look.

Again, Kurt wiped his hands on his tight blue skinny jeans before he opened the door to the _best part of his entire day. _

Literally. _Best part. _

Opening the door, he immediately found the sexy Mr. Anderson sharpening a No. 2 pencil. His breathing hitched yet again. _Damn it, he looks delish with his white button up shirt. _Complete with his signature blue bowtie.

"Kurt, take a seat, please." Mr. Anderson said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his cherry wood desk.

It was silent for a minute before Mr. Anderson spoke. "Disrupting class again, Mr. Hummel. You're smart. Why can't you just follow the rules?" He asked in a displeased tone, placing his hands together on his desk.

Kurt frowned. _Is...is he upset with me? Shit. I don't want him to be upset with me..._He thought about his reply.

Mr. Anderson waiting patiently for the student's answer. _I LOVE seeing this gorgeous boy in my office almost every day...but no one needs to know that..._He licked his lips, studying adorable Kurt's blue eyes.

Finally, Kurt answered with an eyeroll. "Because, Mr. A...if I follow your rules, it means I, myself, am agreeing that you have the right to give me rules..." He paused.

Mr. Anderson raised a dark eyebrow in...what was that? Amusement?

"...but you don't." Kurt finished in a soft voice.

The principal's mouth formed a slight "o". His eyes narrowed to his hands.

_Here goes nothing..._Kurt thought, taking his chance. Kurt took a breath and continued, "Besides, talking to you is the best part of my miserable day..." Kurt mumbled, staring off into space with a saddened expression.

_Wait, WHAT?! _Principal Anderson thought, going over in his mind just what exactly Kurt said. Or meant? Or both..._Well, shit..._"K-Kurt...I-I..." He stuttered, trying to form words.

"I like you, Principal Anderson..." Kurt blurted out, turning beet red.

"Oh." He breathed out.

Silence.

Kurt fiddled with the seam of his skinnies nervously, avoiding the handsome man before him. The silence was deafening.

The principal whistled lowly.

Kurt's head snapped up. "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...uhm, I-I'm gonna have t-to punish you, " A gulp from Anderson, "like w-with detention or s-something...Sorry, K-Kurt..." He cleared his throat, and proceeded to pull out a pad of paper to write down his dentention date and time.

"B-But...what if I-I..." Kurt sighed.

Mr. Anderson's snapped up. "Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, got up from his chair, his heart pounding, hands clammy and shaking, and headed towards the principal.

"K-Kurt...w-what are you...?" He muttered, now standing up, backing himself into the windowsill.

"What if I _want you to punish me, _Mr. A?" Kurt whispered, his face now in close proximity with this sexy man.

He swallowed. "W-We can't...I-I'd get...K-Kurt, I'm s-sorry...but, _ohfuckit..." _Anderson said in a low, sexy voice as he grabbed Kurt's shirt, crashing their lips together in pure lust.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. Anderson nibbled hungrily on the bottom of Kurt's lip, earning a panting whimper from the student. _Jesus fuck...ahhhh..._M-Mr. A..."

The principal paused, "Call me Blaine..."

Kurt shyly bit his lip, and went back to bury his neck into _Blaine's _neck, smelling the scent of musk, and oh so hot _Blaine Anderson. _"Mmm, I think about you a-all the t-time, sir...B-Blaine..."

Blaine gasped as his student said _sir_, his cock stirring to life. He grabbed Kurt's hips and felt the taller's hard cock rubbing impatiently against Blaine's thigh. "Nrrgh! Kurt...I..._damn it..._" Blaine growled lowly, sucking on Kurt's special spot behind his ear.

"Daaaamn, Blaaaaine..." Kurt mewled, throwing his head back, giving better access to sexy Blaine. "Fuck, fuck...t-there...keep going...mmmm..."

"Mr. Anderson? Call on line one. Do you want me to leave them a message?" The intercom on his desk blurted out, snapping them both back to reality.

Both panting, Blaine smoothed his now _totally _messy and debauched hair, curls beautifully laying this way and that. "W-Who is it, Mrs. D?"

Kurt cleared his throat, smoothing out his shirt. He licked his lips, staring at Blaine.

"Uh...do you know a Cooper?" She deadpanned.

"Shit." Blaine sighed. "Leave a message, please."

"Yes, sir."

He cleared his throat, eyes trailing back to a beautiful Kurt Hummel, just standing next to the windowsill, looking sexy as ever, _just standing there. _"You're beautiful."

Kurt lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow, and turned crimson. "I shall say the same, _sir." _He smirked playfully.

"Detention. All week in room 206, from 3:30 to 4:30. Do you understand, Kurt?" Blaine said, writing down the punishment on his notepad.

Kurt's shoulders deflated and he slumped in defeat. "Y-Yes..."

Blaine handed his the piece of paper, and Kurt's eyes widened as he read it. _See you there, sexy. ;) _

Kurt's head snapped up, searching Blaine's dark and dilated pupils for any sign of joking, but found none. He smiled adoringly at Blaine. "Yes, SIR. S-See you t-there..."

Blaine came closer and gave the student a slow passionate kiss. One they parted, he wrapped his arm around Kurt's slim waist, whispering, "Can't wait."

As Kurt left Blaine's office that day, he had the biggest and brightest smile. Suddenly, _detention _didn't sound so bad...


End file.
